


Beautiful Girl

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: 50 scenes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 50scenes, F/M, LiveJournal, Oneshot, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks she's beautiful like this best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maplefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/gifts).



> **01; Twilight**

Neji arrived back in Konoha from his latest A-Rank mission as the sunset begun.

He was able to give a quick report and was out of his ANBU uniform within thirty minutes. He even had time before supper.

He was feeling quite well as he strolled down the business district of Konoha. He'd passed by friends and acquaintances from time to time. He didn't stop by to talk though. He had told Tenten he would see her once his mission had been carried out.

He was actually looking for her.

He didn't need Byakugan to find her. She was right where he'd left him three weeks ago. And his unconsciousness would bring him to her whenever he needed to. So he walked leisurely.

When he arrived at the training grounds, he was not surprised to see her still training. She would train well into the night if she could. She was an admirable kunoichi that way.

She was in the midst of practicing her Sōgu: Baku Ryūsei on a few dummies. Lee had probably gone home already.

He found himself staring and not even bothering to catch her attention, not even with his chakra presence. He didn't want to stop her. She worked so hard and he liked to see her improvements.

He felt some pride as she leapt to the air, graceful and lithe almost worthy of Hyuuga.

She summons a _manriki-gusari_ from one of her scrolls and whips it through the air, uses it to restrain her opponent. When her opponent is restrained, she uses another scroll to launch a barrage of weapons at it. He can feel pity towards anyone who gets caught by the chains. It would be a very painful death. After the rainshower of various kinds of kunai, shuriken, spears and senbon, she yanks on the chain, pulling up the dummy into the air, chains tightening ever more so and then she slams it into the ground with the _manriki-gusari_ mercilessly.

He watches as she lands on the earth with a satisfied grin. As if the broken remains of the dummy had been a true enemy she had just slain.

As the soft orange light bathes her, showing glinting sweat, grime, bruises and cuts, he thinks, she is truly beautiful.

He thinks she's beautiful like this best.

She stands up straight, wiping her brows with her dirty sleeve.

Neji was a man and he was by no means immune to the beauty women possessed. To him, Tenten was the most beautiful woman he'd met. With her scars and injuries and that challenging smile and those lopsided buns after training, he would defend his opinion to the ends of the earth.

And he was truly grateful she had blessed him with her affections. After all, he was just a mere man.

Tenten finally noticed him. "Eh? Neji!"

He made his way to her with a straight face.

"You're back!" She greeted him, picking up her beloved weapons one by one. "You wanna have dinner?"

He stopped as he reached the furthest kunai and began to bend and pick them up for her.

When they finished, he gathered them all into a pile and looked to her. She was smiling warmly at him.

"Man, I stink," she happily complained as she unrolled her scrolls. "Just give me some time, I'll just pack these up ang get cleaned up. Dinner's on me!"

He watched her as she sealed her weapons with the loving devotion of a mother cleaning up her children. She was humming and murmuring from time to time that she needed to sharpen these and replace some.

"Tenten?"

"Hmm?"

"You look beautiful in this light." He told her.

Tenten stopped working and blushed, looking up to him. She tried to scowl at him. "Jeez, only in this light? I feel quite offended! Then again, I look like a mess..."

Her eyes glinted as she looked at him.

He didn't need to explain himself. She knew what he meant.


End file.
